Kidnapped
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Ponyboy got kidnapped by a Soc and is used as a toy for dirty things. The gang tries to find him and get him back. Will they be able to find Pony? Will Pony want to leave? What dirty things does the one that is called 'Master' have in mind? Warning: Smut. Lemon. Rape. Etc.
1. Cracked Mirror

**I got bored and I like writing multiple stories, so, here I'm writing this. :D I know it's wrong that I do this but why not?**

**I do not own the Outsiders.**

**o-o-o**

The gang were walking back to Darry's house one fine evening. Ponyboy Curtis, the youngest of the gang, had convinced them to go to the movie house to watch a movie. Plus, they had nothing better to do. But something was off that made Ponyboy nervous. He didn't listen to his intuition though and shrugged it off.

It wasn't to long after they could see there destination that a blue stingray sped towards them. Everyone in the gang jumped out of the way, a few curses being spoken. The car skidded to a stop and the doors flung open quickly. A man jumped out and harshly grabbed Ponyboy, the nearest person, and dragged him in the car with him. Ponyboy screamed for help and struggle against the man but it was no use. The man pushed him to the passenger's seat, closed the door, and drove off.

"Pony!" Soda called out, shocked. More curses came out of the gang. Soda started to cry and so did Johnny and Darry. Just like that, the baby of the gang was taken away from that and they didn't do anything about it. Ponyboy was kidnapped.

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy's POV…**

All I could remember are hands pulling me in a car and pushing me beside him, I screamed and kicked wildly, in hopes to get free. But that was futile when he drove off and punched me in the face.

I hissed in pain and saw the gun in one hand that was on the steering wheel. He could kill me if I struggled anymore. My eyes widened in fear and my body started to shake. He noticed that and smirked. Help…anyone…I don't want to be here.

I took the chance of looking at the man. He was tall and buff. He had raven black hair (that wasn't greased back) and electrifying blue eyes.

He noticed my stairs and smirked at me again, soon stopping the car. He grabbed me by the wrists harshly and dragged me out of the car. We were at his house. It was a fairly big house; he must be a Soc.

He dragged me in the house, and down to the basement that was locked. The basement was large and dark. I could faintly see in the basement from the light that came from the door. Inside, I wanted to cry in shock. About ten kids were in the basement, all were male. They were all dressed in a seducing silk robe and covered in bruises. All of them had dull eyes and just looked up at the newcomer before looking back down.

The man leaned down to my ears and whispered "I'll be back for you." Before leaving me in the dark room.

Soda, Darry, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, anybody! Save me! I want to go home…

**o-o-o**

**Normal POV…**

"Damn it!" Darry cursed and punched the wall, leaving a giant hole in the wall.

"Calm down. We'll find him and beat the shit out of the person who took him!" Dally declared. The others nodded.

"I can't believe he got taken away just like that…" Soda wept.

"We'll find the kid," Steve comforted.

"I hope you're right."

**o-o-o**

The door opened soon after it was closed and the man with the black hair grabbed Ponyboy and dragged him to a room that was connected to the basement. He then locked the door.

Ponyboy's eyes widened at the room. Inside was a bunch of tools that he had seen in a porn magazine that Two-Bit stole.

The next thing that Ponyboy knew, he was pushed to the ground and was pinned down. Ponyboy screamed but in reply he was punched again.

"Shut up! We're going to have some fun!" The man said. He pressed his lips onto the boys mouth and shoved his tongue in. Ponyboy closed his eyes and struggled to get free. The man held on tighter and rubbed his tongue on all the features inside the teen's mouth.

'_Please stop… STOP!' _Ponyboy pleaded mentally. But he didn't stop the way Ponyboy planned on.

The man pulled away and licked his lips, lust filled his blue eyes. He stripped himself and soon stripped Ponyboy too. Ponyboy shivered and the man soon dragged him to chains. The man attached some chains to his arms, making Ponyboy not able to use his arms.

The man then rubbed both of the boy's arms lightly and the teen blushed. It kind of felt good. The man then rubbed Pony's legs, on the inside and outside.

'_W-Why does it feel good?' _Ponyboy asked himself. The man tweaked Pony's nipples and sucked on it. Ponyboy held back a moan. The man continued to rub his nipples and grabbed Pony's dick and started to rub it. This time Ponyboy couldn't help but moan loudly. He could feel himself going hard. Tears welled up in his eyes. All he wanted was this to stop.

The man smirked at the moan and gave the greaser another kiss to the lips as he rubbed the boy's penis. He then stopped and blindfolded the teen. A slight pause and the sound of something being picked up: a whip.

The first slash was to the ass and Pony cried in pain. He kept lashing the whip at the boy and soon, Ponyboy couldn't feel the immense pain. Instead he felt pleasure. Pony's tears stopped, leaving red, wet cheeks.

"Call me master." The man said, taking him down from the chains. Pony fell to the ground in a heap. Never before had he felt so much pain.

"Such a good boy. I knew that you were the one when I took you." Master said and nibbled the teen's neck.

"Nng…" Ponyboy surprised a moan. Master took off the blindfold and smiled.

"Let it out…" he whispered. He licked the neck and the boy shivered. He pushed Pony's head towards his dick and ordered the boy to suck and lick it. Ponyboy started to cry again, he didn't want this.

Master growled and forced his dick in Ponyboy's mouth, holding him there.

"Suck!" He ordered. Ponyboy complied and sucked the dick slowly, surprised that he enjoyed the taste of it. He then started to lick it, moving around it slowly. The man moaned in pleasure and bucked into it. Pony gagged at the fullness of his mouth.

Master pulled away and flipped Pony over and entered his ass, not even stretching it first.

"So tight!" The man moaned and kept going in and out but faster and deeper. Ponyboy cried in pain and sometimes moaning in pleasure. It was really confusing to him. Master had thrust one more time in before exiting.

He grinned and kissed Pony again. Ponyboy didn't move nor resisted. He knew that he couldn't struggle. He felt dirty.

Master threw Ponyboy's clothes in a trash bin and gave him a silk robe just like the others were wearing. The man helped him in it and kissed Pony on the forehead.

"That was fun. Remember to always call me master. You don't want to know what would happen if you don't. Oh, and always obey me, never struggle. It's always better that way slut."

Ponyboy weakly nodded… He doesn't think that he should ever face them again…


	2. Shattered Mirror

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. I honestly thought that I should discontinue this. I thought it was bad because I can't write any smut. I know it's so mean for me to write this. Sorry Pony!**

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy's POV…**

I didn't know how long I've been here. Ever so often the man that told me to call himself 'Master' would walk in the basement and take one of us. After waiting a bit, the boy that was taken would comeback and sit down. Sometimes, a new boy would come. His eyes would be full of life until he was taken away. When he came back, his eyes would be dull and lifeless, like mine. I no longer cried, for I feel empty and soulless. I no longer smiled or showed emotion. But even so, I talk to the others stuck here. It's the only thing that keeps me sane and helps pass the time and forget what happened to me. It gives me comfort since Soda is no longer here to do that.

Master always picks on me every day. Most of the time he would strip me from my robe and do stuff to me. Every time he's angry he would take it all on me and lash at me. But, he always makes it up by touching me and listening me scream.

'You are my favorite toy.' He would always whisper in my ear before sending me back to the basement.

**o-o-o**

**Normal POV…**

The police were still looking for Ponyboy. He's been gone for a month now. Everyone is starting to lose hope. Even the police are thinking that he is dead. But the gang can feel that he's not. No one can be serene in the gang. Even Steve misses the smartass.

**o-o-o**

**Short chapter, I know. But this is like…an opening! Yeah…an opening… It's for having a short time skip to the next chapter I think…heh…I need to start planning these out.**


End file.
